


Mystery Hunters

by FruitSauce



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitSauce/pseuds/FruitSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Pete go and explore the Shed of Endless Shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Hunters

"You know what I just realized?" Pete walked over to Mikey who was lounging on a lawn chair. "No real word rhymes with cashew."  
  
Mikey slowly turned his head until he was looking straight at Pete then whispered, "Holy shit. Just like orange."  
  
"The mysteries of the universe are slowly becoming visible," Pete said mystically, handing Mikey a can of grape soda.  
  
"I wonder what else we can uncover..." Mikey thought out loud, looking around the fenced in yard.  
  
"You know what we should do?" Pete looked over at Mikey, setting his own soda down.  
  
"Order pizza?" Mikey suggested.  
  
Pete shook his head, "Maybe later. We should go inside the shed and see what other mysteries we can discover!"  
  
Mikey gasped, "You mean the Shed of Endless Shit?"  
  
Pete nodded. "What do you say, Micheal? Shall we explore the Shed of Endless Shit?"  
  
"Why Peter," Mikey said in a fake accent, "I think that would be a marvelous idea!"  
  
"I feel like you're referring to me as Peter Pan," Pete frowned, "Let's not do the formal names anymore."  
  
"What ever do you mean, Peter?" Mikey asked, trying to impersonate Wendy.  
  
"Mikey," Pete warned, starting to get a bit pissed off, "I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up..."  
  
"What are you going to do,  _Peter_?" Mikey crossed his arms and gave a sly grin. "Are you going to  _make_ me shut up? Because, to be honest, I don't think you can."  
  
"Well then. I guess I'll have to try," Pete shrugged. Mikey was curious to find out what Pete's plan was. "Go into the Shed of Endless Shit, right now. I'll meet you in their in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright..." Mikey slowly headed to the Shed of Endless Shit, wondering if Pete was going to do what he thinks he's going to do.  _Guess there's only one way to find out,_ Mikey thought to himself, closing the wooden, creaky door behind him.  
  
For a place deemed as the 'Shed of Endless Shit', it as surprisingly organized and spacious. Sure there was some things stashed in the corners and slightly piling up at some points of the walls, but everything was easily accessible. Mikey decided to take a seat right in the middle of the light brown shaggy rug placed in the center of the shed. Not even a minute later, the creaky hinges screeched again, reveling Pete's entrance into the shed.  
  
"So where  _did_ you go?" Mikey asked, not meaning to be nosy, maybe just a little.  
  
"I had to make a quick bathroom stop," Pete answered, taking a seat next to Mikey.  
  
"So explain to me what this shed has to do with shutting me up," Mikey challenged.  
  
"Well," Pete pretended to be deep in thought while slowly scratching his cheek, "I guess my plan would have to be-"  
  
Pete turned to Mikey and nearly jumped on top of him, pushing Mikey down by forcefully colliding their lips together. At that moment, Mikey was silently thankful for the shaggy carpet to slightly cushion his head from the hard wood underneath. "How'd I know that you'd choose sex to be my mute button?" Mikey asked with a grin, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Maybe because it's worked so many times before," Pete reminded, mimicking Mikey's grin, connecting their mouth's again with another rough, lust filled kiss.  
  
For nearly a minute they were like that, until Pete couldn't take it anymore and started removing Mikey's black hoodie. "I don't suppose you just went to the bathroom just to take a piss, did you?" Mikey asked, when his hoodie was off.  
  
"Well aren't you just a regular Sherlock Holmes," Pete sneered, tossing the hoodie to the side. "But if you must know, I also grabbed a condom and some lube to make your experience a more pleasurable one."  
  
"Great," Mikey rolled his eyes, "Now I feel like I'm in a Trogen commercial."  
  
"Aw, Mikey," Pete cooed. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"Not as uncomfortable as you're going to be, Peter Pan," Mike said impersonating Wendy again.  
  
"OK, fine," Pete looked at him wide eyed, "I'll stop with the uncomfortable shit if you just don't do that."  
  
Mikey pouted, but eventually agreed. "Good," Pete whispered, relieved, "Now why don't we continue?"  
  
"I think that would be a marvelous idea," Mikey agreed.  
  
Pete shot him a warning glance then ordered, "Take off your shirt."  
  
"I thought I was going to take off your shirt," Mikey frowned.  
  
"No, I'm taking mine off and..." Pete started to explain.  
  
"No, I'll take mine off," Mikey almost yelled, yanking off his own shirt and tossing it near his sweater. "Is this better for you Pete?! Look at what you made me become; a shirtless avocado!"  
  
Pete's mouth hung open for a few seconds as he tried to force words out of it. "Mikey," Pete eventually started, "What has gotten into you today?"  
  
"About five cans of soda and two candy bars," Mikey said with no hesitation.  
  
Pete shook his head, "I swear to god, if you hurl on me we are  _never_ doing this again."  
  
"Please," Mikey rolled his eyes and slowly ran his hands down his chest, "I know you can't resist this body."  
  
"But alas," Pete gasped, throwing the back of his hand onto his own forehead and looked up at the ceiling, "These words that he speaks are true, what could make me think that I would be able to resist the man known only as Mikey Way?"  
  
"You must come to me Peter, and we must take off our remaining clothes and proceed to make love on this shaggy carpet," Mikey said, starting to talk like Wendy again.  
  
"Mikey please," Pete begged, removing his pants, "Stop with the Peter Pan shit, you promised."  
  
"Fine," Mikey once again agreed, finally removing his pants as well.  
  
A second later and they were both completely nude and Pete was back on top of Mikey. This time, instead of kissing Mikey on the mouth, Pete was kissing him behind the ear and slowly began working his way down to the collar bone, sucking on the delicate skin. Mikey began softly moaning when Pete found the sensitive spot. When there was a large enough mark on Mikey's neck, Pete moved back to Mikey's mouth, pushing his tongue against Mikey's lips for it to enter.  
  
When Mikey allowed entrance, Pete began carefully feeling around for his pants where, with one hand, managed to pull out the condom and lube that was stashed in his back pocket. "Don't think I didn't see that," Mikey breathed, giving Pete a grin.  
  
"Aw shucks, looks like I'm not as sneaky as I though," Pete snapped his fingers and began to lather three of his fingers with the lube.  
  
Slowly, Pete pushed the first slick finger inside Mikey's entrance. He waited until Mikey was comfortable before adding a second finger in and began scissoring around to stretch out his asshole. Next, he pushed in the third finger, making sure there would be a comfortable amount of room before pulling the fingers out. Mikey whined at the emptiness he suddenly felt inside of him. "Hang on Mikey, I just gotta get this thing on," Pete said, working on tearing open the condom package.  
  
"Good thinking, I wouldn't want to get pregnant, my parents would kill me!" Mikey joked.  
  
"Ha ha," Pete finally got it open and slid the condom over his dick. "But I don't think that you'd like a bunch of white sticky shit covering the inside of your asshole."  
  
"You're right, that's not a pleasant experience to wake up to," Mikey sighed.  
  
"Enough with the bad memories," Pete returned to Mikey, planting a soft kiss on his lips before lining himself with Mikey's entrance. "You ready?"  
  
Mikey nodded and slowly pushed himself into Mikey. It took Mikey a little longer to get used to Pete's dick compared to his fingers. Eventually Mikey gave the cue for Pete to start moving.  
  
Slowly at first, Pete began a rhythm inside Mikey, then started to quicken his pace. Mikey began moaning louder with each thrust and grabbed onto Pete's hair with one hand and moved his other hand down to his hardened member, moving it in the same rhythm that Pete was doing inside of him. Both of them were getting close as they started hearing each other moaning the other's name. Then, with one forceful thrust, Pete slammed into Mikey's prostate, causing Mikey to scream out louder than before.  
  
Now, the thrusts began to grow sloppier as Pete kept screaming out each time Pete hit Mikey's prostate until Pete couldn't take it anymore and came, causing Mikey to release himself right after.   
  
They both laid there for a few moments, trying to regain their breath before Pete pulled himself out of Mikey, tying up the condom and tossing it somewhere in the shed to be picked up another time. "Oh Peter," Mikey could barley speak through his heavy breathing, "That was fantastic."  
  
"Why thank you, Wendy," Pete said, giving in to Mikey's Peter Pan references, "I do try to make this a magical experience."  
  
Mikey  made a small smile before wrapping his arms around Pete and drifted off to sleep, with Pete following right behind him.


End file.
